Survival on the Street of Insincerity
by echo's shadow
Summary: Walter has been badly injured and only deteriorates once he returns. At the same time Hellsing starts to face unusual attacks from ghouls, but with no vampires. With Integra's force decimated and the SAS refusing her recruits, will Hellsing be able to sur
1. Undead Consequences

Survival on the Street of Insincerity is set a few weeks after the anime ended, ignoring the very last scene. That scene will come into it at some later stage, but for now please just ignore it. The characters/setting etc will be taken from the anime only as I have yet to find reliable access to the manga, much to my disgust. Spoilers for the anime will be rife and it is rated for language, themes and the general fact this is Hellsing.

Notation:

' will be used to indicate speech from the past

- will be used to indicate Alucard's telepathic speech

The spirit of Seras's Halconnen Cannon is the random guy that appears between episodes.

This chapter is dedicated to all those affected by the bombings in London on 7th July. Any offence caused by references to those places in this is deeply regretted and apologised for in advance. This was written before those events.

…Chapter One – Undead Consequences…

The steady drizzle had slowly turned to a light but penetrating rain. Silver grey spears blew from the leaden sky only to bury themselves in the newly-turned earth. From the north a wind blew in gusts, causing the solitary woman's dark veiled hat to stream every so often.

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing stood once again in front of the many new graves, her failure. The sounds of grief and the last rights haunted the space around her. The gravestones, the tears, the rain; all that ever changed were the names.

Again she had failed as a leader; so many good Hellsing soldiers had died in the Tower. It was her fault. Always her fault. She was the leader. A leader must lead. And always accept the blame. It was her fault and she blamed herself. Unbidden, her father's dying face appeared before her eyes, 'Be glorious…' His dying wish. And she had failed. As always she vowed to herself, solemn and unwavering, "I shall not fail so again."

---

Seras was looking for her master, descending further into the underground maze of tunnels and rooms that the Hellsing manor resided upon. She came upon him suddenly; Alucard was sitting, back propped in a corner, legs up with arms resting on the tops of his knees. His gloved hands were folded and upon them his chin rested, hair falling in odd angles around his face, he never wore his hat inside. Eyes and thought were in a place Seras knew even she would be unable to reach.

It took the female vampire a few moments to get over the initial shock of coming across him so abruptly, especially in one of the tunnels rather than his quarters. It suddenly dawned on her that it was completely dark, and it was only thanks to her vampire-heightened night vision that she was able to see at all.

"Ummm, Master?" she tried tentatively.

No response.

"Master, isn't it unhealthy to sit in the dark like this?"

"The dark is our natural habitat, Police Girl. Besides, both of us are dead. Health should no longer worry you."

A sharp step sounded on the stone floor behind Seras and the girl whirled. A lantern approached, and with it Walter. He had only returned from hospital a few days ago although it had been a month since his crash near the Tower of London. He still had a discernable limp with bandages around one leg and arm and had sustained several broken ribs. But the retainer had been determined to return as soon as the doctors would let him. Probably sooner if he had got his way. Integra had also had to spend time in the hospital, much to her distaste, but had returned to the Hellsing manor after only a few days.

"Walter!" the former policewoman exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies, Miss Victoria," came his calm, even tone.

"How is Integra doing?" Alucard's drawl startled them both.

"Er, Miss Hellsing is upstairs," Walter took a few seconds to regain his composure, "She is still weakened by her wound and then the stress of the Tower incident, however much she hates to admit it. And I'm afraid the funeral yesterday did her no good at all."

"Still blaming herself?"

"I'm afraid so. She has yet to learn she can not control all events, however much she may wish to."

"She is right to blame herself."

Seras and Walter looked at Alucard in shock. His stare was still fixed in another dimension.

"The ultimate blame must always rest with the leader. It is their duty to take responsibility. However it does not mean she is at fault. That is the difference she must learn to make."

"True," Walter paused "I need to go over your Jackal, Alucard, and your Halconnen Cannon please, Miss Victoria. Just to make sure everything is in good working order."

"Sure!" Seras exclaimed brightly, anything to dispel the brooding atmosphere that emanated from Alucard. She ran off to fetch it, glad to be out of there.

Walter watched her go, then turned to Alucard. The vampire reached into his cloak and pulled out his Jackal, flipping it so the handle was facing the retainer and handing it over. With a sharp ringing sound it fell to the floor, bounced once and came to rest beside the still-sitting Alucard. He picked it up slowly, rising to his feet as he did so.

"Oh dear! I am sorry, it must have slipped," Walter hid his badly shaking hands behind his back. Alucard was silent, but his glasses slid forward and he fixed the man with a blood-red stare. Expressionless.

"I'll take it to the armoury for you," the vampire stated, already moving through the wall. When halfway through he called back, "I'll tell the Police Girl to take hers there too."

"Thankyou," Walter replied, but Alucard was gone. The retainer sank down beside his lantern; the shaking would be over soon.

---

Integra was in her large, stone office. Behind her the sun was setting, casting glowing red rectangular patterns on the stone floor. Hitting the edges of her hair it formed almost a ruby-coloured halo. Impatiently the woman flicked through reports detailing the events of the month before at the tower. While initial reports had come in before, these more detailed ones were of the most use. Integra was still far from happy though, every one of her men killed, damnit! All except three who had been away sick. And those were amateurs, new recruits from the time the Valentine brothers had decimated her forces.

With a gentle tap, Walter entered with her afternoon tea.

"Today's blend is from Southern Kyuushu, in Japan," he explained, "And quite aromatic."

Integra didn't even seem to notice him, a line of the report before her had caught her eye.

"What!" her hand slammed the desk with a loud crack, boredom flaring into a temper, "The SAS won't advertise in their ranks for any more troops to join our forces? Why ever not!"

"They say we go through their men too quickly," Walter was calm in the face of Integra's boiling temper, "They also report they have no spare men to transfer to us. But there is a bigger problem than that, after the bad press we received during and after the Tower incident, it is very unlikely we will get many recruits from our secondary sources either." This time both of Integra's hands slammed the desk. "This is too much! First we were distanced" here she sneered, "From the crown, then we discovered a Judas in the Round-Table Knights, the force of my organisation has been decimated even before it was properly trained and now I can't even re-build it!" As she ranted, the irate Integra shoved her chair back violently and stormed over to her central, crucifix-shaped window.

"And the fact the Queen has not contacted you once since to send her condolences as she usually does," Walter replied softly, speaking what was really on his master's mind, but that she had shied away from saying. By the window Integra's face tightened, her frown growing deeper. Why hadn't the Queen thought to contact her once?

---

Two days passed before Seras Victoria was awakened by a loud and authoritative knock on her chamber door. Fumbling with the control to the lift the lid of her four-poster coffin, Seras managed to push the wrong button and found herself upside down in a strange position. Muffled curses could be heard outside as the girl tried to right herself and then emerge from her sleeping place. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached for the door. Wait a second; did vampires get such mundane things as sleep in their eyes? She wondered, Alucard never seemed to get sleep in his eyes, but if she had managed it, shouldn't that mean he did get it? Poor Seras' early-evening brain just wasn't up to the challenge. Finally opening the door, albeit still in her fuchsia nightdress, the newly-woken vampire admitted the dark glower her master's master was directing at her. Integra hated to be kept waiting.

"Er, sorry, Sir Integra," she apologised, "Just trying to work out whether vampires get sleep in their eyes or not," a small, nervous laugh followed this, her arm behind her head in the typical little-girl pose. Integra didn't laugh, her scowl only grew deeper. Seras' laugh petered out.

"Obviously they do, as you still seem to have some," was her only reply.

Seras desperately tried to wipe her eyes, determined to preserve some dignity.

"You are to go to King's Cross," Integra continued, "Apparently there is a FREAK residing there and the problem needs to be cleaned up NOW!"

"Yes, sir," Seras stuttered, saluting shakily. Integra turned abruptly and strode off, revealing Walter, who had been standing behind his master. On seeing him Seras blushed a deep pink, if it wasn't enough that Integra had just admonished her, but Walter had to witness it. Did everyone around here know about all the embarrassing things she did and said? A low Alucard chuckle sounded in her mind. A sweat drop appeared on Seras' hair.

-But it is always so entertaining, - came Alucard's low voice in her mind.

"Yeah? Well how would you like it if I was always spying you?"

-Ah, but you can't yet, Police Girl.-

"I'll learn," she muttered to herself. Alucard just laughed again.

Walter regarded Seras curiously, having not been able to hear the other side if the conversation.

"Er," Seras blushed again.

"Alucard, I take it?" Walter inquired, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Yes," Seras replied, "Why must everything like that always happen to me?"

"It is just in Alucard's nature to be so. And Miss Hellsing, I hate to admit, has not been herself lately." A sigh accompanied that last comment. Seras didn't know how to reply.

"But you shall be needing your Halconnen Cannon if you are to go out FREAK hunting, would you like to go to the armoury to fetch it? It has had a complete service."

"Oh yes!" Seras was keen to get her weapon back, and ran straight out the door and up the stone steps before realising something, "Oh God! I'm still in my nightdress!"

"Why don't you change and meet me up there?" Walter suggested, "After all, it wouldn't look good for you to be seen in my office dressed so. And I'm not sure a nightdress is the most appropriate of combat gear." A small smile played around his lips while his voice held an almost mocking tone. Seras blushed for what must have been the umpteenth time in five minutes, and dashed back to her room. Everyone was always having fun at her expense!

-Maybe if you ceased doing such stupid things people wouldn't laugh so often- came Alucard's disembodied voice. Seras just shook her fist at the wall opposite her coffin.

-Wrong wall- came his chuckle. Seras growled.

"Can you at least leave before I start getting changed?"

Alucard laughed again.

-Let it never be said that vampires have no dignity- His presence withdrew.

---

Seras was in a bad mood. Nothing that day; no night, she was a vampire now, had gone right. It seemed that everyone was laughing at her even more than they usually did. And that hadn't happened for a while now, not since the Tower incident, as it was being called. It had happened a lot more before that, when she was new and learning the ropes. But that was only to be expected. She sighed, today was really not her day.

The train slid to a halt at the station, blinding lights after the darkness. Neon yellow lit everything, giving it an almost unreal glow. Everything down here always stayed the same. Night, day, morning, evening, apocalypse. Stepping out into the time-bubble, Seras found herself in another bubble, this one of her own making. That's right, she grumbled to herself, never go anywhere near a vampire. Especially is they are carrying a suspicious box on their back. The suspicious box in fact contained her Halconnen Cannon. Seras was actually more irritated than angry about her 'bubble'; it was a further reminder of her new status as non-human. Though she was sure the people didn't sense that, only the fact a girl such as herself should in no way be able to carry a box that large, so were keeping away in case anything more dangerous turned up.

The stairs to the top were dimly lit, the walls leaking smell and the floor an indiscriminate muck colour. Trudging up the number, the vampire found herself subjected to yet another burst of painfully bright light. She had arrived in London's famous, er, entertainment district. As offensive scenes and suggestions filled the girl's eyes, ears and nose, she decided that this was really not her night.

---

Half an hour later found her in quite different circumstances. Overhead the yellow streetlight cast its wan circle of nicotine-coloured light, only serving to give the spaces it illuminated a sickly glow and deepen the shadows encompassing the rest. Seras looked down at the barely readable scrap of paper clutched in her right hand. It surely must be possible to make out; she could see in the dark, damn it! Deciding the light wasn't helping, she stepped out of its tainted glow into a shadowy alley. Now she could see it!

68 Jamison Road

King's Cross

Looking up at the tall townhouse-like building on her left, Seras realised with a sickening twist of her stomach that she was in the right place after all. She gulped; it had been futile to actually hope she wasn't. Having left the gaudy, neon signed strip clubs and bars behind; she was now in the dirtier, shadier and definitely poorer areas. The sort of areas that catered for…any appetite. Only a few prostitutes were left walking the streets, all of them filthy and garish looking with too much eye makeup. Seras shuddered, and forced herself to continue by walking up the steps and pushing open the door. This wasn't hard; one of the hinges had come off.

The air inside was stale, an achievement with the door broken so. Silence exuded from the dust-covered walls and floor. Abandoned cobwebs sat in corners, too dusty to be spooky and only the slightest light penetrated the hallway to make disjointed patterns on the dust. Seras wondered where all the furniture was, it was not a good sign. Trying to be as silent as possible, the blonde vampire levered the special case off her back and unpacked her Halconnen Cannon. Finishing that task, she hefted its weight easily and came to the more difficult decision, what she was going to do next. Every time before she had had Ferguson behind her and other Hellsing soldiers. Even when she had been a policewoman there had been others in supporting roles, backup, intelligence, others in the ranks. Now there wasn't anyone. No leader to bark up-to-date orders, no team members to offer assistance or be loyal to. No Alucard. Not even his presence, which had retreated when she got dressed and had not reappeared since. Not even the smallest snide comment or echo of laughter at her expense. It hit her, she was all alone.

Falling back on her training, Hellsing's younger vampire decided to check the lower rooms of this, well, she supposed she would have to call it a house. Creeping to hide behind the wall and look into the first room, Seras found it completely unfurnished with curtains hanging in mouldy, moth-eaten strips over the grimy window. Sliding in, Seras looked at the window thoughtfully, "You wouldn't need curtains here to keep out the sunlight." She kept going.

The second room could once have been a kitchen, "How long ago, though?" the girl asked herself. None of the original colour of the tiles was left, rather they were covered with dead slime and many had been pushed up to form buckles and holes in the sloping floor. A well-situated hole proved her downfall and the vampire found herself sprawled in a most embarrassing position. Trying to recover herself and her gun, she grabbed onto the dull grey sink. Peering into its uncertain depths, Seras found the bottom was covered with some sort of half-dead black organic matter. Unsure whether it was alive or not, she feverishly hoped it was not. Unfortunately it looked as if it was in the toxic in-between stages, just alive enough to extend a putrid tentacle around an unsuspecting finger and not let go. The tap above it would have dripped, but an accumulation of lime stopped this so only the smallest amount of water was able to seep out occasionally. "Someone really doesn't believe in housecleaning."

A sudden crash upstairs jolted Seras out of her horrified stupor and mission orders came flooding back to her. Along with what Ferguson would have said had he caught her. Remembering him caused sudden tears, unfallen from before they welled-up. But she was determined that she could, and would do this properly.

Racing upstairs, all kitchen growths forgotten, she stopped at the top of the stairs to check if there was anyone behind her. The fact she had not checked the other rooms downstairs played on her mind, but Integra had mentioned only one FREAK and the sound had definitely come from up here. The window at her back shone moonlight on the dilapidated interior. Most of it looked as if it had been eaten my termites, or at least chewed by rats. Advancing step-by-step to the one closed door, the only room that was lit, Seras tried to avoid falling through the wooden floor. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid all the creaky floorboards, and one emitted an onerous groan just as she was about to reach the door. Silently cursing herself, the girl froze. Seconds ticked by. Nothing seemed to have moved, or even stirred. Cautiously the vampire tried again, and this time the other foot found the same floorboard. Ranting under her breath she cursed her feet, her legs, her memory and Alucard. While Alucard actually had nothing to do with the situation, cursing him felt good anyway. Deciding that whatever element of surprise she may have had was lost, Seras decided to storm the room.

One assault with her gun used as a battering ram was all that was needed to break the door down. Light from a single, uncovered lamp flooded through the broken splinters. Seras peered in, and almost threw up. It was a carnal house in every way. What she could guess were hired prostitutes, dressed in the skimpiest, most untasteful and degrading outfits she had ever seen were collapsed on the floor. But the FREAK had obviously not been satisfied with that, for they lay scattered around the room collapsed in their own blood. Twin holes in each neck. The Hellsing Officer could almost taste their screaming. She could see the scratches around the door, and the torn and bloodied fingernails on the girl nearest to her. The bastard had left the light on so they could watch as he ravished and killed them, one by one. The bastard in question lay sprawled, drunk from the blood and sexual activity, on a low wire bed. Under him the bare, lumpy mattress was splattered with gouts of red, red blood. Still steaming, the vampire in Seras told her.

Shaking badly the Hellsing soldier stepped over some of the bodies to reach the unconscious FREAK.

"In the name of God"

In her mind Seras saw the crowd around the Hellsing tank at the Tower, and felt the panic: she knew it was a trap.

"Impure souls of the living dead"

Alucard as he revelled in his massacre, one which Seras was loath to share.

"Shall be banished"

The FREAK SAS forces hunting down and devouring those of the Hellsing organisation.

"Into eternal damnation"

Ferguson standing calmly and telling the other forces to stand down.

"Amen."

The fateful shot. Ferguson falling. Seras too far away to reach him. She would never forget what had happened at the Tower of London on that Maundy day. Never forgive those that caused it. Never forget those that had died for it.

"Go to hell, you sick bastard!" she added, and fired. A gold capsule entered the FREAK's chest, eyes opening as he looked up to see Seras once before it exploded. Nothing but an additional blood splatter and pile of grave dust was left to show where he once was.

---

It was raining outside when Seras left. A straight, heavy rain with no accompanying wind. The street was empty even of the prostitutes of before. Seras half expected to hear Alucard's voice. But there was nothing. All alone at the end, too. Remembering the mess upstairs, the girl shuddered, and ran to the train station to try and rid herself of the memory.

---

The spirit of Seras's Halconnen Cannon appears, "It seems the next episode will be interesting then."

Seras: Next chapter, this is a fanfiction. Besides, what are you doing here? I though you only did the between bits for the episodes.

Spirit: But I'm bored. Besides, anything to annoy you.

Seras: sweatdrop You are so annoying…

Spirit: Why do you think I was invented?


	2. Entry onto Sacred Ground

Thankyou to Thess for her offer of the manga but I have now found a source. However Survival on the Street of Insincerity will continue to be based solely on the TV series as the manga is too different to incorporate.

Also I would like it to be known that I support same-sex relationships. There is an argument between Integra and Alucard regarding this topic, and if people want to take offence because it is either mentioned or they are to narrow minded to recognise that characters may express opinions not of the author; then they are more than welcome to. To anyone who takes genuine offence, I apologise.

…Chapter Two – Entry onto Sacred Ground…

Special Officer Seras Victoria stood to attention in Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing's second-floor, dark stone office and reported on her mission. All she wanted to do was get to her coffin-bed, the night had been a trying one and the thought of Ferguson still weighed on her mind.

"Good, that will be all," Integra finally dismissed her, allowing Seras to salute and leave.

In the long hall outside her superior's office, the vampire found her master. Alucard was leaning against the wall in the disjointed manner only he could. His shoulders were against the wall while his legs were bent, and in an impossible manner managed to both support him and reach the other wall. Once again his gaze had been drawn by something that didn't exist in the physical world, and in a place his apprentice would never be able to reach.

"Umm, Master?" something was bothering Seras, and she hadn't got to ask Alucard since she had been interrupted in the lower levels.

"Yes, Police Girl?" Alucard spoke, but didn't take his gaze from where it lay.

"Why are we still fighting the FREAKs? I thought they would have all been destroyed that night at the Tower."

"Not every one was eliminated. FREAKs are still very human in the way their mind works, however much vampire power they may have," a sigh escaped his lips, "They form alliances and play at what they like to think of as 'vampire politics'. Real night children are not so idiotic as to go for 'games' such as that," the sarcasm in his voice was more than evident, "So while most would have been at the Tower, some of the punks would not have bothered to show. It seems the makers of the FREAK chips did not incorporate complete obedience into their design. All it is now is a matter of flushing the rabbits from their holes and ridding the world finally of their annoying, fluffy, cottontails," a malicious, echoing laugh followed, "Now it is your time to shine as an individual hunter, Police Girl. Take the night as your own, send those to Hell that are unworthy of its station. Fill the night with the screams of those inferior, and make all tremble at the mere mention of your name," the laugh and accompanying smirk grew louder as he swept past her and into Integra's office, "Hunt, kill, destroy, and become a true daughter of the night!" the door closed behind him and Seras was left in the candle-bracket lit corridor alone.

---

Integra was still sitting behind her desk when Alucard swept in and shut the door behind himself. The leader of the Hellsing organisation's hands were resting under her chin and a half-finished cigar smoked gently in the ashtray. Her blue eyes regarded the tall vampire in front of her.

"You finally seem to have used the door, and learnt what it is for," her tone was biting, but held no malice.

"I didn't think you would want to be interrupted," Alucard's grin stretched across his face, making what should have been a polite statement a joke. Integra's wrath was kindled.

"And just what is that supposed to mean!" she was on her feet now, leaning over the grand wooden desk.

"I thought you didn't want to be, interrupted," the smile stayed in place, the implications staying with it.

"There is absolutely nothing between us!" Integra's teeth were grinding and both her eyes and glasses flashed at the insolent underling in front of her.

"You humans are so prissy about same-sex relationships. We vampires have indulged in them openly since the beginning of time."

"Just because vampires seem to think it is right does not automatically make it so!"

"Oh but it does. We are, after all, a superior species."

"Superior in which sense? It is obviously not in manners!"

"At the moment you do not seem to be superior in that sense either. It is you after all that is yelling. Most unladylike," Alucard's voice was calm and taunting.

"My being female has nothing to do with this!"

"But it does," Alucard glided forward until his lopsided grin was a mere hair's breath away from Integra's frown, "It has absolutely everything to do with it," his voice was a deep whisper.

Integra fumbled in her draw and drew out her pistol, bringing her arm around so it was pointing directly at the side of Alucard's head. He didn't even blink, if anything the smile got bigger. She shot, the bullet parting the vampire's hair and slamming into his skull.

"Maybe this will get through your thick head!"

Alucard fell, blood pouring out of the wound and seeping onto the floor. Slowly the edges of the wound began to waver and grow until the regeneration was complete. Getting to his knees, the vampire rose. Integra was now sitting calmly behind her desk, smoking a cigar as if nothing had ever happened. Alucard glided over until he was behind his master's desk and picked up a sheaf of papers.

"You want my help finding new recruits," Alucard surmised, it was a statement, not a question; "I do not just turn any human."

"What about Seras then?" Integra may be calm now, but that had never stopped her from trying to get her own back at the vampire before, and she wasn't about to let it now.

"She was still a virgin. Besides the Police Girl made the decision herself."

Integra glared at him, she had never really believed that part of the story.

"I do not want more vampire recruits," she said, picking up and scrutinising one of the papers, "I need human ones. For all the supposed benefits of having vampires, the last thing my organisation needs is a whole harem operating from its dungeons."

Alucard shrugged, this was not his problem.

"Either way I can not help you," he stated, "Human recruiting is not my, speciality." Drifting over to the wall he left backwards with a sweeping but mocking bow to his master. Integra sighed, all anger gone now and instead replaced by exhaustion. Wearily she picked up Alucard's sheaf of papers again. Her fist slammed into the solid wooden desk again. What was she going to do?

---

Walter C Ddollneazz followed the police super-intendant down the main corridor of the Central London Police Station and into his office. Overlooking a busy square, the morning sun slanted in and caught a glass on the desk.

"Now then, Mr Ddollneazz, what is it that you want from the police?" the super-intendant was a middle-aged man with balding hair and an experienced face.

"As you well know, Mr Gotesby, the Hellsing army was decimated in the attack on the Tower of London. We need more recruits and desperately."

"It was not our forces that were involved in that, debacle," the police official defended himself.

"We understand that, all we need are recruits."

"Don't you usually go to the SAS? Can they not help?"

"I am afraid they need all the men they have got at the present time."

The super-intendant cleared his throat.

"I am afraid we won't be able to help you a lot either, much as we would like to. I don't want to risk any of my boys in such, chancy, situations. They just aren't trained for that level of conflict. And with all the bad press Hellsing has been getting lately, I doubt many would join of their own accord anyway."

A muscle tightened in Walter's jaw, but he smiled politely anyway.

"Thankyou for you time then, Super-Intendant Gotesby."

He rose to let himself out.

"I hope you do find your recruits," the other man called to him as he left. Walter didn't reply; just shut the door behind him.

---

Just as the elderly Hellsing retainer was about to leave by the police headquarters' front entrance, a uniformed policeman approached him. Just into his thirties he was the medium side of tall and well muscled. Brown/blonde hair was cropped short above brown eyes.

"Hello, sir; may I ask are you from the Hellsing Organisation?"

Walter was taken aback, "I am the retainer to the Hellsing family, yes."

"My name is Hugh Johnson. I was wondering if you needed any new recruits."

"The Hellsing Organisation?" Walter's eyebrows shot up, this was certainly a surprise.

"Yes, if I may."

"I see, and may I ask how you know about the Organisation, Johnson?"

"I was on duty a couple of years ago when your organisation made a raid on a warehouse over in the East District. I was very impressed with the organisation and efficiency with which your men carried it out. Then I saw the Tower of London monstrosity on the television about a month ago. Very bad press, such a shame because you are obviously a very professional organisation."

"I see, and even after seeing that on television you want to join?"

"From what I saw at the raid, the press got it all wrong."

"Hmmm," Walter thought on this, "You would be prepared to undergo vigorous training?"

"Yes."

"Earning no public recognition?"

"Yes."

"Working in a secret organisation about which you can tell no-one?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will certainly put you on the interview and appraisal scheme. However there is no guarantee of a job."

"I understand."

Walter handed him the details and left in the black Hellsing car. So far he had one possibility, not a good prospect.

---

Seras Victoria burst into the office of her master's master. Her uniform had been thrown on, her mini skirt was back-to-front, boots on the wrong feet and hair awry. She came to a skidding halt.

Sir Integra's jaw dropped at the display of unutterable madness, the person on the other end of the telephone forgotten and she almost dropped it. Alucard was behind her, regarding the waning moon from his master's central, cross-shaped window.

Seras hurriedly tried to smooth her hair, adjust her skirt, and shuffled her feet, wondering why they were so uncomfortable.

"What…is the meaning of this?" Integra was too shocked to give the Special Officer her normal glare and blistering tone. Behind the knight Alucard laughed.

"Running around half-dressed again, Police Girl?" his eyebrows rose mockingly.

Seras blushed deeply, her cheeks almost matching her eyes, "I…I…I've come up with a solution to the recruitment problems," she stuttered.

Integra recovered herself, "Perhaps you would kindly think of knocking then?" there was definitely acid in her tone that time.

"I…" Seras stuttered again, and fled from the room, the door closing behind her. Once in the hallway outside she paced up and down, not believing how monumentally stupid she had just been. After several moments of this she realised her hair was still not flat and her skirt still skewed. Just as she had finished fixing it Walter came up the stairs.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria," he greeted her.

"Oh, hello Walter," she replied.

"You look flustered."

"Yes," but before she could continue the door swung open and Integra's voice came from within.

"You may now enter."

Seras entered as if she were being led to the gallows. Walter appeared behind her, "May I enter as well, Miss Hellsing?"

"Certainly, Walter," the Knight replied.

Looking serenely at Seras so that the girl trembled in her opposite boots, Integra lit a cigar.

"What was it you wanted then?"

"I…I think I have a solution to the recruitment problem," the former policewoman still trembled.

"Let us hear it then."

"Ummm, why don't I go and talk to some of the people from my old organisation? All my unit died, or," she shuddered, not wanting to remember, "Well all of them are gone now. But I could go and talk to the other units, sort of like a career afternoon?"

Integra was silent.

"Surely you took career lessons when you were at school?" Seras asked desperately.

Still no reply, Integra hadn't moved a muscle.

"Didn't you ever want to be anything other than the Hellsing leader?" she was really desperate now.

"No."

"That's not quite true," Walter broke in, "I seem to remember at around age three you wanted to be a vet for a month."

"Every girl wants to be a vet when they are three. It was only a silly, passing obsession."

"But don't you think a career afternoon is a good idea?" Seras tried again.

Integra's razor-sharp gaze redirected itself so it fell on the girl again, "Hellsing is a professional vampire-hunting organisation. We are NOT guidance councillors!"

"We do have to go to the public though," Walter interrupted again, "I went to several of the leaders of the police in London today, and I'm afraid only a select few were any sort of help at all. There is still hardly anyone even signing up for interviews."

Integra rose and started pacing angrily, "This is not good enough! How many do we have so far?"

"At this moment, around fifteen who have expressed interest. There will probably be more as the week goes on and the word gets around."

"Fifteen! Fifteen! How the hell am I supposed to run a vampire-hunting organisation with only fifteen men!"

"I am sorry, Sir Integra."

"Have they any training at all?"

"Only as policemen as far as we know."

"What about religion? Any Protestants?"

"Not that I know of, but there may be a few."

"Royalists?"

"Don't think any of them are."

"Royal sympathisers?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly isn't good enough, Walter! I want a worthy army! I want results!"

"I shall keep searching, ma'am."

"You are dismissed," Integra sighed.

Walter bowed low and dragged the unfortunate Seras out with him. Having gained the safety of the corridor outside their leader's office, Seras turned to Walter.

"I sort of stepped in it back there, didn't I, Walter?"

"I would say it was more than sort of, Miss Victoria. I would go as far as saying you definitely stepped in it."

Seras looked at her feet, "Oh."

Walter sighed.

"But Integra didn't have to yell at you like that, did she?" Seras asked the retainer.

"Sir Hellsing is under extreme pressure at the moment. More than either of us can imagine. She is also the leader of this organisation. If the leader isn't strong and demand perfection, who will?"

"But she still shouldn't have yelled at you, should she? The leader shouldn't lose their temper, they are supposed to set an example."

"Every leader is still a human, though. And I think that because Sir Integra is such a brilliant one, we should be able to forgive her now and then."

"I suppose so."

"If you are not prepared to work under Sir Hellsing, then you need to seriously consider your position. There is no room in this organisation for only semi-loyal soldiers. Either she has all your loyalty, or none of it. I suggest you decide which it is quickly, and then act appropriately."

He turned down another corridor, and Seras was left to ponder his words.

---

Back in her office Sir Integra collapsed into her large leather chair. Alucard regarded her with his blood-red stare.

"You are still weak from your injury. It will take several more months before the muscle and flesh has fused together properly. Exerting yourself like this is not a good choice."

Integra sighed, "But what am I supposed to do?"

Alucard shrugged, "Why ask me? I am only good at sucking human's blood. Unless you want an army of ghouls? So much easier to control."

"Absolutely out of the question!" Integra was on her feet again, "And don't you dare mention the idea of a vampire-harem again either!"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who mentioned the idea of the harem first. Seras is more than enough for me to train."

"Why don't you go and train her then? Make her into something that has more use than for stupid laughs."

"But you need to laugh more, Integra. It seems to do you humans good."

The woman advanced on him, "Are you, a dead and rotting corpse, giving me tips on how to live my life?" her voice was now a contemptuous hiss.

Alucard took the hint and drifted towards the wall, "I was just leaving anyway. Need to go and give Seras some training." But the echoes of his mocking laugh could be heard through the wall. Integra slammed her fist into the desk for the umpteenth time that day. Damn all vampires to Hell! And why could they never use the door!

---

Spirit is hiding and trembling under a blanket.

Spirit: It seems Integra is in a bad mood.

Seras: Yes trembles Can I join you?

Spirit: No, this is my blanket, go away.

Seras: Fine! If you want to be that way I will find my own blanket! (pulls out a pink and purple striped blanket)

Spirit: Why do you get the good blanket? I want one like that!

Seras: But it is pink and purple, a girl's blanket!

Spirit: I don't care, give it to me! (chases Seras off) Blanket!


	3. Season of Flying Hornets

…Chapter Three – Season of Flying Hornets…

The moon was only a sliver behind intermittent clouds. Water from an earlier shower ran through drainpipes and the occasional drip echoed, catching the silence that existed in the deserted industrial alleys. An embodiment of the shadow surrounding him, Alucard gazed up at the moon, and then at the factory in front of him.

"Shall we go in?" Special Officer Seras Victoria asked him.

"The hunt is here, Police Girl. Feel it! Breathe it! Become it!" his fangs shone brightly in the moonlight.

Entering the old cotton factory both vampires were confronted by a veritable sea of ghouls. Clambering over the rusting and disintegrating machinery they tried to advance in their slow, shambling and thick way. Mouths open they emitted a terrible moaning sound that stuck in the mind long after the source had been disposed of. Ghoul arms reached in desperation for the vampires. Seras gasped and tried to back up. There were so many of them! What sort of FREAK could do this? Not only to create so many from the unsuspecting people of London, but to then control them. Surely this would have required considerable skill, one which Seras was not looking forward to meeting.

Alucard brought from his coat his Jackal and directed it at the approaching ghouls, arm straight, eye just visible over the top.

"Playthings!" he grinned, "Shall we remove them from the board and find the real fight?" Not waiting for Seras to reply he fired a shot, killing the first ghoul and the seven standing behind it. Their bodies became grave dust and spread over the concrete floor. It wasn't visible for long however as the other ghouls crowded in, heads filled with one thought and hands eager to grab it. Seras crouched and loaded her Halconnen Cannon as her master let off another shot. Seras' subsequent shot managed to blow holes in several ghouls before exploding to destroy a considerable number on the left flank. The shot after that disintegrated a similarly large number on the right flank. Alucard concentrated on the central advances. It was painfully obvious however that the undead tide was stumbling inexorably closer.

"Er, Master?" Seras called out. Alucard didn't seem to hear her, or at least paid her no attention.

"Master! They're getting closer!"

The next instant he was gone. Seras whirled around, panicked by his sudden disappearance. Searching the factory desperately she spotted thirteen large, jet black bats circling around the railing of the observation deck opposite. Coming together they merged to re-form her master. Crouching on the railing like a malevolent gargoyle the vampire bared his fangs in a mockery of a smile.

"Close the door behind you, Police Girl. Don't you know it's rude to leave it open? We are guests here after all."

He laughed, low and long. Blinking, Seras obliged, dragging the heavy industrial door behind her and bolting it firmly. Turning back she felt the clammy, clumsy fingers of the ghoul mass on her as they reached to tear her to pieces. In her mind flashed what had happened last time ghouls had touched her, the mass of turned Hellsing soldiers clutching at her clothes. How they had almost swamped her. And the madness. The vampire bloodlust that had awoken deep inside her and consumed her with a hot fire. The lust for blood, destruction and power over the night.

"No," she whispered to herself, she didn't want to lose control again! That was not her, "Master!" she screamed.

"Now that our little rat problem is contained," he commented to himself.

"Master! Help me!" The girl slammed an elbow into one of the ghouls as it latched onto her.

"Turn yourself into a bat. Fly their grasp," Alucard called down to her.

"But, Master! I don't know how!"

"Think of a bat," Alucard's voice was calm, "Picture it, sense it, feel it. Hold the sensation of the vampire bat in your mind. Then let yourself become it."

Seras screamed and let terror take her mind, "Master!"

Alucard regarded her from his perch high above the commotion. Then he whistled. It was only just audible and dipped in and out of hearing range. Seras felt it enter her bones; encompassing them until it was so ingrained she couldn't tell it apart from herself. Slowly her form seemed to melt around her, grow more liquefied, less distinct. Her whole body started to merge, like gas particles shifting alongside each other when the gas is compressed. The whistle changed to a series of short, sharp bursts that echoed off the walls and machinery of the factory. To Seras they seemed to echo off the spaces inside of her until it had filled all of them. Changing subtly it seemed to be inviting the vampire to hunt, the echoes now sounding like a deep laugh. Typical, she thought to herself, this is Alucard we are dealing with after all.

In response to the whistles the female vampire's body began to change, shrinking under the grasp of the ghouls it melted so that it looked as if it were a dark wisp. Gathering into itself the wisp formed itself into a small black bat. The only difference between it and a natural vampire bat was this one had just perceivably longer fangs. Echo-locating erratically it flew clumsily out of the ghouls, only just evading their clutching fingers. Desperately trying to gain height and escape falling to the enemy below it blundered into various pieces of machinery, almost knocking itself unconscious several times. Alucard watched it with amusement and changed his whistle so he attracted it to him. Bumbling, it finally managed to reach him with one last effort and tumbled into his outstretched hands. Grinning down at it, he asked in a mocking tone, "Since I helped you change into a bat, how about you change back by yourself, Police Girl?"

The bat squeaked in obvious, rapid alarm. Laughing the vampire launched the bat into the air over the platform.

"Just remember your human self, Police Girl. The same as with turning into the bat, remember the feeling of your human form and let yourself slide into it."

The bat flittered about wildly for a couple of seconds before it turned, flipped and changed back into its human form as a very disgruntled Seras.

"Very well done," the amusement was more than evident in Alucard's deep voice, "Next time perhaps a little bigger? You need to learn how to control the change and the result."

"It would be nice if you tried something new next time when we were not on a battleground!" Seras was rather annoyed about the whole incident; she had not wanted to lose control!

"But it worked so well, Police Girl."

"I don't think so!" Seras was too worked up to remember she was supposed to be polite to her master, and not experienced enough to realise irate did not work with Alucard's smoothness.

"But you made a positively adorable little bat" he grinned widely.

Seras glared at him and humphed, if was all she had left.

"I have an idea for getting rid of this primeval sludge. Care to join me, Police Girl?"

Seras sighed, and rose to her feet. She supposed this kind of thing came with working with vampires.

"You'll need to be fast," Alucard's mind was on the ghoul army below now, "Give me two shells," Seras obliged, "I want you to shoot three shells in quick succession," Ghouls started to climb the wall and reach for the observation deck, "Two to the far corners and one to the centre," Seras nodded, "Do it fast."

Seras grabbed the shells and gave them to the lanky vampire. Grabbing her Halconnen Cannon and ammunition, she had been able to transport it with her because it was in direct contact with her skin; she took up her fighting position.

"Ready, Master," Alucard gave no reply, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen" she whispered under her breath.

"Fire!" Alucard ordered. Bringing his arms back he threw one capsule to each of the closest corners of the factory floor. Behind him Seras fired one to the left far corner, reloaded, fired another to the right far corner, reloaded, fired one into the centre. As her third shell found its target, Alucard's two shells detonated and the ghouls in the near corner regions exploded. Those that were left were thrown into the centre where they crushed their fellow undead. Three seconds after Seras's shells detonated in quick succession, removing all but a handful of those ghouls left. Alucard picked those off with his Jackal. The factory floor was now knee deep in grave dust.

---

Crouched behind a partially shattered manufacturing machine a group of thirteen ghouls watched as the final blasts detonated, several getting sprayed with grave dust. In deathly silence they waited, counting the seconds as Alucard gradually picked off the ghouls outside. The sound of the Jackal stopped. Breathlessly they waited.

"Let's see if we can find the filth that created this, shall we, Police Girl?" the vampire's voice sounded far away.

"Yes, Master," a female voice replied and the sound of boots could be heard going into the other half of the factory.

Above their heads broken windows leered down at them with shattered teeth and the moon made a sickly attempt at lighting them. One by one they stood and started to leave. Soon there were only two left. One started to leave, and tripped over, his body starting to disintegrate. The other stepped on him without a flicker of emotion, crushing the ghoul's hand. A strangled moan escaped the fallen ghoul's rotting mouth. The other one did not seem to care and carried on. Behind him the ghoul laboriously got to his feet and stumbled out of the factory, darkness soon swallowing him.

---

Integra lit a cigar and took a long puff. She was framed against the windows which were still darkened by the night. The moon had ceased to be visible and hid behind a thick bank of clouds. The flame from the match had lit the scene for an instant, but Integra quickly snuffed it. The smoke from her cigar added another layer to the darkness, making it thicker.

"There were no FREAKs," it was a calm statement, she already knew the answer.

"Humans must repeat everything, they have yet to learn it makes no difference," another statement, this voice deeper. Its speaker also concealed by darkness. Integra ignored him.

"There must be FREAKs, or a vampire, if there are ghouls."

"Logic. Another thing humans have yet to learn is no help. And is not always right."

"What do you suggest then, Oh Mighty Genius of the Night?" Integra's tone was waspish.

"Politeness would be a good start, after all that does get you somewhere."

Integra spun around, glaring at the darkness.

"That's rich coming from one such as you."

"One such as me? I am a vampire, when I am not polite?"

"You are provocative!"

The darkness smirked, "I am definitely that. But provocative is not the same as polite, is it?"

"It is as bad!"

"I never said I was decent, just polite. The two need not always go hand in hand."

"As you prove effortlessly every day!"

"Night, my master. Vampires only come out at night, remember? If you learnt only one lesson from your father, it should have been that."

"The most important lesson I learnt from Father is how to kill vampires!"

Alucard's voice was soft now, "But not FREAKs."

Integra had also calmed down, "It seems there is no guide on how to deal with them."

"This attack was definitely organised by FREAKs, it did not have the calibre of a true vampire. It also has to have been more than one, judging on the number of ghouls."

"So where would they be?" the question was contemplative.

"FREAKs are too human for me. You humans baffle me with your logic and repetition," the sardonic smile reappeared but Integra had turned to face the window again.

"Yet they aren't human either. Too much like to vampires to be human, too much like humans to be vampires. Neither one or the other."

"In-between beings. How I hate that sort, always causing annoyances."

"Remind me to tell you never to have children."

"These are not children we are playing with. They combine vampire powers with human desires and rationale. They care nothing for beauty, only destruction."

"Combined with the natural vampire arrogance and we have a very deadly combination."

"They have arrogance and nothing else. We have pride."

"And the difference, in the end?"

"Is considerable."

Integra just shrugged, deep in thought.

"Perhaps ask the Police Girl," Alucard suggested, "She still thinks like a human, most of the time."

Integra didn't reply. The vampire drifted to the wall and passed through it as effortlessly as if it was mist. The darkness in the stone office got even heavier and darker, if possible. It was always darkest before dawn.

---

Walter C. Ddollneazz stood atop the platform overlooking the training grounds and observed the police going through the practical section of their selection exam. The sky overhead was still overcast, the sun only just visible as a slight light patch behind the clouds. The wind had also sprung up and Walter predicted the afternoon would bring rain. Next to him on the platform stood David Caulfield, one of the Hellsing soldiers sick when the rest were massacred at the Tower. In contrast to Walter's freely blowing horsetail his army cut brown/blonde hair didn't move an inch. He was pencilled-in to become the leader of the Hellsing Organisation's Army, so taking over from the late Peter Ferguson. The most able of the three that remained, Integra and Walter had decided it would be wise to place someone at least slightly experienced in the position. As little combat experience with Hellsing as he had, at least he knew something of the system. His position was only temporary though, although he certainly had potential.

Special Officer Seras Victoria joined the two men. She had been called back to active service for a time and would be instrumental in helping to train the new recruits. At a time such as this every bit of experience was invaluable.

"How are they going?" she asked, glancing at Walter strangely. His hands were tucked into a long overcoat, yet even though the weather was overcast it couldn't be called cold.

"They seem to be doing well for their level of training," he answered her.

"Some of them show good potential," Caulfield added.

"How many turned up?"

"More than we expected," Walter answered, "It seems some brought friends from other areas. We currently have twenty seven trying out."

"Not too bad then," Seras commented. Some were better than none.

"They have to pass, though," Caulfield warned her, "And Hellsing has very high standards, even when they are lowered out of desperation."

"Even if they all pass we won't quite have one full squad," Walter reminded them.

"And they will be untrained," Seras looked downcast.

"Desperately so, I'm afraid, Miss Victoria," Walter agreed, "But that is no reason to be pessimistic, it should be looked upon as a challenge."

Seras smiled at him, "Yeah."

"Proper language, Miss Victoria, when have you ever heard a vampire use slang?" Walter chided her.

"Er, sorry, Walter," the vampire replied.

"That man is disqualified!" Caulfield shouted to one of the other Hellsing survivors, Williams as he pointed to the far right corner of the training maze. The new leader hadn't once taken his eyes from the action below.

"Which number?" Williams called from the ground.

"Eighteen," Caulfield called back, "He shot a civilian target."

"Right then," Williams noted this.

"One down," Seras commented to herself.

"And number seven," Walter called down.

"Sorry!" Williams yelled, he was having trouble hearing over the sound of gunfire.

"And number seven!" Walter shouted again, "He panicked and kept trying to shoot the legs off the FREAK target."

"Right then."

From another section the sound of screaming reached the platform as a candidate scrambled away from the reaching grip of a fake ghoul and ran from the training compound.

"Number thirty one," Seras supplied.

"Well he's definitely out!" Williams yelled back.

One of the testing officers who had been behind the man stood back slightly and executed a quick, neat shot to the training dummy's head. It fell back into the corner it had been concealed in.

"Who was that man?" Walter asked.

"Number two," Caulfield replied, looking the number up on his list, "A one Hugh Johnson."

"Really? Very interesting," Walter commented to himself.

"He's good, isn't he, Walter?" Seras asked the Hellsing retainer.

"It seems to be so," he replied, not taking his eyes once from the man below.

A few more minutes passed and the wind gusts got stronger, buffeting the Hellsing personnel on the deck. Walter took one last look at the training ground below and took his leave. When no-one was looking he grabbed the handrail to help him down the steps. Limping still he walked slowly back to his office, his back which was usually ram-rod straight bent so that he was hunched over. By the time he got back to his office his legs were trembling badly and he wondered how long they would have continued to hold him up.

---

Dawn broke near the Apennines Mountains, deep in Italy. Situated close to the capital, Rome, the small chapel built on the mountain slopes was actually closer to Vatican City. Whitewashed and surrounded by artfully tended gardens, the chapel and adjoining cloisters was the perfect retreat for those seeking spiritual growth, peace or healing.

Just beyond its bounds a small thicket of trees grew, one a tall and imposing pine. With a grunt and a determined set to his jaw Paladin Alexander Anderson swung himself into it. Reaching one arm up he gripped a large branch and swung himself up onto the next branch. Using only his arms he climbed the tree making sure it was his arms that pulled him up enough to reach the next branch, and not a push from his legs. Sweat pouring down his face and a manic gleam behind his glasses the priest pulled himself up again and again. Finally reaching as far as his weight would take him, Anderson laughed triumphantly,  
"My arms are healed!" the laugh echoed through the gently rolling, lush green valley. He was healed, and ready for his next mission!

---

Spirit: Doctors around the world are tonight warning of an epidemic of madness.

Seras: You can't catch madness!

Spirit: Not normally, but this is no ordinary madness. It involves a lot of adjectives and descriptions such as "a manic gleam behind his glasses". How can you have a manic gleam behind glasses if there are no eyes?

Seras: I think it was taken for granted that he did have eyes, it was just a figure of expression.

Spirit: Well it was very bad expression then; I was starting to think Anderson did not have eyes.

Seras: (goes white) I think he's scary enough as it is.


	4. Mirror of Fog

…Chapter Four – Mirror of Fog…

Benjamin Symes, a blue-eyed, brown-haired man in his late twenties entered Sir Integra Hellsing's office with much trepidation. He was the third of those that had survived, and had by far the weakest character. Gulping as he entered, the officer found the Knight of the Round Table leaning back in her chair, apparently at ease, and smirking slightly. Had he been observant, or had known the leader, he would have recognised the smile not as pleasure at seeing him; but rather a sneaky turn of the lips indicating Integra was about to enjoy herself. The stone walls of the office contained the shadows of late evening, the time where the sun has set but it is not quite night yet. Still smiling as if she were a predator who had sighted her prey, Integra took one last puff of her cigar and extinguished it with one sharp motion in the ashtray. Leaning forward she beckoned to the scared officer.

"Sit down, Symes."

"Thankyou, ma'am."

"Now, I'm doing some research on how the Hellsing Organisation appeals to new recruits, so I wanted to ask you several questions."

"Erm, sure, ma'am."

"Excellent. So, what made you decide to join my organisation?"

"I, er, thought it might be fun, ma'am."

"Fun?" a frown appeared on her brow. Symes didn't notice it.

"Well, you know, a change. Something different. Almost a, er, challenge."

"Something more stimulating, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I mean who doesn't want to fight vampires and stuff? It's so cool, just like the superheroes on T.V."

The frown deepened. Still looking at the man, Integra picked up a pen and scribbled on a piece of paper to get rid of this man as soon as it was possible. Treating her organisation as playtime indeed! She would not have her organisation treated as a comic.

"So," the sly smile was back, "Did you join with any of your friends?"

"Only two from my unit joined with me."

"And you were with the SAS?"

"Yeah, but I was only there for about six months."

Even the SAS know when some-one is no good! Integra thought to herself. Well I will no longer be a dumping ground for their off cuts!

"Do you think the members of your former unit would mind if I talked to them about Hellsing? For research purposes, obviously."

"Not at all, we all understand the importance of research."

Indeed, research. Integra's smile widened.

"And where might we find them?"

Symes looked out the window. Over the last few minutes the shadows had lengthened considerably until it was what would be considered night. Glancing at his watch he realised the SAS squads would have finished for the day.

"They will be at the pub, ma'am."

"Which one?"

"The Lion's Arms, ma'am."

"Shall we pay them a visit then, Symes?" One stray point of light glinted off Integra's glasses and she had to stop herself laughing out loud. It was time for her to have some fun!

---

The shadows had congealed to darkness in Walter's office. Slowly he sorted the mail. It was a task he knew he should have done that morning but there had been more critical things that had to be done. He was also a lot slower than he used to be, but there was no way he was about to admit that to himself.

Sifting through the return addresses on Sir Integra's mail the retainer looked for something from the Queen. Anything. She may have sent a message of support during the trying times but she had still betrayed them in her actions. Not that either Walter or Integra blamed her, or had even thought of blaming her. Both knew the nightmarish tangle public relations and different corporations placed upon their monarch. Yet a lack of response indicated she continued to distance herself from them. And with the inquiry into the Judas almost complete, Walter wondered what would happen if she hadn't contacted them by the time the results reached Integra.

With a sigh the former Angel of Death passed a weary hand over his eyes. It seemed he would just have to negotiate his way over the tangles and snarls. And hope Integra didn't get any Alucard-inspired ideas as how to solve them.

---

The Lion's Arms Pub was dim and smoky. From the back came the sounds of pool balls chinking along with glasses of beer. Shouts and laughter filled every space and in the corner a television broadcasted the latest sporting game. Today it was football.

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing strode into the room as if she owned everything, or would soon. Benjamin Symes followed after her, shorter than his master by a head. Stopping suddenly Integra whirled around to face her subordinate. Gulping audibly and wheeling on one foot, Integra had stopped that quickly, the man led her over to a collection of tables. A large group of loud, beefy men were telling dirty jokes. They froze when Integra stalked over to them looking down her nose at their rowdiness. Then she smiled, a turning up of the corners of her mouth only.

"Evening, gentlemen."

"Er, evening lady," one of the men replied.

Integra drew a box of cigars from her pocket. These were of the cheap variety, she would only make so many sacrifices.

"Would anyone like one?" her tone was light but there was a hint of steely malice beneath it.

All the men reached for one eagerly. Anyone who offered them smokes was instantly accepted by personalities already softened by alcohol. Pulling up a chair Integra glared at the seat. It did not pass her cleanliness test, but it seemed this was a sacrifice she would have to make. Her sitting down brought the previously hidden Symes into view.

"Hey, it's Ben Symes!" one of the men exclaimed.

"Didn't you join that Hellsing Organisation?"

"How is it?"

"Any babes?"

"What was that raucous at the Tower of London all about?"

Questions by the tipsy men were fired at random. Symes looked overwhelmed.

"The Hellsing Organisation was betrayed by a traitor at the Tower and employed the press as their accomplice," Integra answered for her officer.

"Ah, I hate it when that happens," one of the men sympathised, "The press are just a pack of rabid wolves attacking the organisations that keep them safe."

"Indeed," Integra answered.

"So come on, Symes! Tell us what Hellsing is like," another man encouraged.

"Er," the man snuck a hasty glance at his leader, "It's really great."

"What do you do?"

"We, er, fight vampires."

A couple of the drunker men laughed but the older, more experienced of them said nothing. They knew the forces they encountered were not all human.

"So what do you think of the SAS?" Integra asked, seemingly innocent.

"Aww, it's ok I suppose," one replied.

"The pay is pretty shit, oh, pardon me lady."

A frown flickered across Integra's face, but she hid it quickly.

"Shall I buy the next round of drinks?"

There were hearty cheers all-round and Integra brought Symes in to the table, placing a drink in one of his hands and pushing him towards some of the men. She was in luck that night, it seemed there were at least two units present.

A few rounds of drinks later and all the SAS soldiers were significantly drunk enough to have lost any inhibitions. Integra smirked to herself. Manipulation was so fun.

"So, such magnificent SAS soldiers as yourselves must have some future plans," Integra prompted them, "Rising up the ranks and such."

"I want to be a Commander!" one of the men slurred, almost out of it.

"Ever thought of the Hellsing Organisation?"

"Oh yeah," one of the men answered, "That's supposed to be really elitist, isn't it?"

"Only the very best," Integra replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining that," another man slurred.

"But doesn't it take years?" the man on his right asked.

"Actually," Integra replied, "As long as the talent is there it does not matter how long you have served."

"But how would we get in? The SAS never has any information about applying anymore."

"I happen to have some forms, that, once signed, would allow you into their interview process. It is rather exclusive, but I'm sure all of you could deal with that."

The men who had been looking slightly unsure instantly sat up straighter, they had pride after all! Integra hid a smile while she handed out the forms, they were all too drunk to read the fine print.

---

Alucard was half-hidden in a dark corner near the main staircase in the Hellsing mansion when Integra returned. She made no attempt to hide her smirk as she ascended the gold railed staircase to the second floor. Striding along the corridor the knight was joined by the vampire. He moved as the shadows themselves.

"Yet another beautiful night," he drawled slowly, a wide smirk spreading across his face as well.

"Indeed!" Integra replied, mocking him, "The kind of night that makes me feel like a bite of fun!"

Alucard laughed in his deep, low way, "Humans so easily give up their masters for new ones."

Integra's smile faded for a minute, a steely look flashing through her blue eyes, "No-one will ever steal people from my organisation!"

"I don't think anyone would dare," Alucard's murmur was too soft for his master to hear.

Integra's smirk returned as she felt the thick stack of signed papers. She was not the only one who could play dirty.

---

The half moon glinted off the rooves of tightly packed houses. Catching a window it was strangely prevented from penetrating into the room. Small gusts of wind tugged the edges of the window as it opened smoothly. There was a pause and complete silence descended. The darkness inside shifted, pulsed, and erupted in a flock of bats. Streaming out in a black mass they briefly obscured the moon and dispersed like pieces of shattered glass. In a few seconds the air was clear again and the soft sound of thousands of bat wings beating dissipated. Moonlight now fell into the room, creating a white splash along the empty wooden floor.

---

Seras Victoria fired a shot at the human-shaped target in one of Hellsing's training complexes. Today she was experimenting with a large revolver; Alucard had instructed her that she needed to be able to use more than one weapon competently if she was to become a master hunter. Seras herself was not sure if she wanted to be a master hunter, but it made sense to keep up the skills with a range of weapons she had learnt as a police officer. She took another shot and missed the heart-target by a few centimetres. The police had taught her to shoot, but they had not demanded the accuracy that Hellsing did. Her Halconnen Cannon was also not the best weapon to develop accuracy with as it rarely required such a precise hit. A direct one usually sufficed.

"Try to aim with your eyes more," a soft male voice said behind her as hands reached passed hers to reposition the gun, "Then all you need to do is pull the trigger."

Seras fired the gun and this time the bullet was true, embedding itself in the dummy's heart.

"Just slightly to the right, but much better, as you can see."

The vampire turned as the man released the gun into her hands. She found herself staring into the broad face of Hugh Johnson.

"It may sound idiotic, but to truly aim you must fuse your eyes and your gun. That way you find the true position of the target. Using them separately causes each to over-compensate for the other and you miss."

Seras just blinked.

"Yes, I do know it sounds stupid, but it works."

"Actually it makes quite a bit of sense," Seras replied.

"Well I'm glad I could help," Hugh moved away to find a gun for himself.

Seras tried again, this time she did not miss by quite as much. Drops of sweat forming on her forehead and a frown of concentration crinkling her brow Seras shot again. The bullet whizzed past the hole Hugh had helped her make, but clipped it as it went through. The tall man came and stood behind her.

"Much better," he said, Seras blushed slightly, "It will get better with practice."

He moved off to the next patrician and loaded. Seras turned to watch. Hugh fired repetitively, a volley of shots that never missed the target by more than a few millimetres. He was very good for a policeman; Seras wondered where he had trained. As Hugh paused to reload, the vampire interrupted him.

"Did you get accepted to Hellsing then?" she blushed; it was such a blindingly obvious question, only a complete idiot would need an answer. Hugh didn't seem to notice though.

"Yes, I was sent a letter this morning. They wanted everyone to start right away, which is why I'm here. Decided to get in a bit of training before we officially start tomorrow."

"Oh," Seras turned back and tried to focus on the target. This time it was Hugh who interrupted her.

"You been with Hellsing long yourself?"

"A time," Seras didn't know what to say.

"You must be pretty good though, to have survived that debacle at the Tower of London and everything."

"Well, um, yeah, I guess," Seras was getting uncomfortable. How did you usually tell guys that you were a vampire? Or that you weren't actually counted among the survivors as you were already dead? Desperate to try and change the subject she tried the only thing she could think of.

"So, why did you decide to join the Hellsing Organisation anyway?"

"I was there when they raided a warehouse a couple of years ago."

"Yeah?"

"One of my mates, he was in the same squad as me, was trapped inside. The rest of us had been pulled out; all I can remember is that something highly unusual had been in there. We though it was a drug gang because of all the reports of unusual behaviour. But when we got there it was something very different," Hugh shuddered, "There was dried blood all over the wall and in the far corner a body with its neck torn out. My mate, Dan, and I went to have a closer look while the rest tried to find the gang and any drugs. Dan bent right over the guy, he said there was no way he could be alive as he had lost almost all his blood. But then the body started moving! He was making guttural noises and waving his arms around. He grabbed Dan and was moaning terribly. We thought he was hurt and so Dan tried to get him to stand so he could lead him out. Then the moon came out from behind a cloud and his face was not that of a human."

"He was a ghoul," Seras supplied.

"Sorry, what?"

"A ghoul. When vampires drain a person of blood who has lost their virginity they become a ghoul, essentially a mindless slave to the vampire that created them."

"Oh, what happens to those that are, er, virgins?"

Seras blushed, "They become vampires."

"Oh, I see."

"So you and Dan were attacked by a ghoul. Unfortunately there is no way to reverse the process."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't human," Hugh shuddered again, "It grabbed Dan and forced him to the ground. That was when we heard screaming coming from the upper levels. Confusion broke out and we were ordered to retreat. I tried to grab Dan, but the ghoul was too strong and whatever we tried it clung to him. It was trying to hit him over the head with a piece of brick. Almost everyone was out but I couldn't get Dan."

Seras looked at the floor, remembering her own desperate attempt to save a Hellsing soldier from a bomb in a warehouse. A mistake she would never forgive herself for making.

"I couldn't get Dan and the screams upstairs were changing. I dread to think what was going on up there. Then I felt someone grab me from behind and haul me out. There was smoke everywhere and all I could hear was gun fire. The man dragged me out and I saw that his uniform was that of the Hellsing Organisation. Up until then I had thought he was one of the police. He was a real professional, left me a little way away from the warehouse and told me he would go back in for Dan."

"Dan made it then?" Seras asked, anxious for a happy ending.

"No," Hugh's voice was a whisper, "They brought him out and there was blood everywhere. In total that night we lost seven good men, Hellsing only lost one which they attributed to the fact we had stirred everything up.

"I'm sorry," again Seras didn't know what to say.

"It was all the fault of our commander," there was bitterness in Hugh's voice now, "He messed up, got us involved in something he should have realised wasn't right. After that I vowed I would train harder, get better, become the best commander and earn a place among the highest of the elite. I would do so to avenge Dan, with me as leader I would never let anything like that happen again."

There was silence for a while.

"I see," Seras finally replied.

Hugh just nodded and returned to loading his gun. Seras tried a few more shots but couldn't get her concentration back. In the end she gave up and left. Hugh was still concentrating furiously, ear muffs pulled down tight. Seras sighed.

---

The spirit is waving a sign that announces he is on strike.

Seras: (pauses) Why aren't you saying anything? You usually have too much to say.

Spirit: I'm on STRIKE! (points at sign)

Seras: But you're still here doing the ending with me. By appearing and talking you are actually doing your job.

Spirit: I never said I had to be useful! I'm deliberately doing it badly.

Seras: (mutters) I don't think anyone would notice the difference.


	5. Hour of the Fox

…Chapter Five – Hour of the Fox…

"Will he run

Till his muscles suddenly turn to iron,

Till blood froths his mouth as his lungs tatter,

Till his feet are raw blood-sticks and his tail

Trails thin as a rat's? Or will he

Make a mistake, jump the wrong way, jump right

Into the hound's mouth? As I write this down

He runs still fresh, with all his chances before him."

-Ted Hughes "Foxhunt"

Special Officer Seras Victoria walked out of the Hellsing Organisation's shooting complex and around the corner. Light stained the roof above her, running like rich maple syrup over the eaves. Caught in its unseasonable glow birds ruffled heavy feathers and tucked heads under wings again, determined to dream as if it were summer. Turning another corner Seras ran into Walter. He looked rather annoyed.

"Ah, Miss Victoria, I have been looking everywhere for you. Why were you not in your quarters asleep? It is only three in the afternoon."

"Oh, sorry, Walter," Seras looked down, shame colouring her face.

"As a vampire you must learn to sleep during the day. Not doing so affects your ability to hunt during the night."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"You are to come to Sir Hellsing's office immediately, there is a meeting about training the new recruits and she has decided you are to be involved."

"Oh, right. I'll go there immediately, then."

"I think you had better."

Seras ran off, why was she never where she was supposed to be?

---

Seras entered Sir Integra's office to find the commander sitting behind her desk with a very visible frown. It seemed she was not pleased with Seras either. To her left sat David Caulfield, kitted out in a commander's uniform. He did not look impressed either. Seras quickly took a seat as far away from both as possible. Seconds ticked away as the girl squirmed in her seat. Finally Walter entered, carrying a sheaf of papers that he had gone to fetch after finding Seras. He sat at Integra's right and passed the sheets around.

"Now that we may finally start," Integra began with a glare at the vampire in front of her, "This is the list of those who have passed the assessment and have been accepted into the Hellsing Organisation. As you will notice we have admitted twelve, however there is still a lot of work to be done. Even more than usual because we are only recruiting the best of the dregs." Her lips pursed.

"That is why we need a very intensive training program," Walter continued, "They will need to be brought up to standard very quickly as none of them are recruits of the SAS. Although Sir Hellsing informs me that she may have recruited two SAS units."

Both Seras and Caulfield looked at Integra, shocked. The knight didn't twitch, her gaze fixed firmly on Walter.

"Until Tuesday, when they will be assessed," Walter continued, "I want all of your attention on these recruits. Caulfield and I will be conducting the majority of the training," at this Caulfield nodded, "But we want you to assist at times, Miss Victoria," this time Seras nodded, "Which means you may occasionally have to be awake during the day, but seeing as you already seem to be, I should imagine that will be no problem."

Integra's glasses flashed as she turned to glare at the former police woman.

"I do not want you compromising your position as a hunter," she said, acid very evident in her tone, "I want you to stop these silly games, pretending that you're human. You are not. As such you need to be sleeping during the day; otherwise you are of no use."

"I'm sorry," Seras whispered.

"Sorry is of no use to me either!" Integra exploded, rising to her feet and slamming the table with a curled fist, "Especially at a time such as this! I want you to start behaving like a real vampire for a change. Listen to Alucard, he is your master, and I want to see considerable improvement! At a time when every true person is worth their weight in gold, you are no use at all."

Seras was close to tears.

"You are dismissed," Integra's tone changed from angry to cold as she reassumed her seat in an aloof manner, "I expect you to report to Walter at fourteen hundred hours to assist with recruit training. I expect you won't be late this time."

Seras rushed out the door before the tears got the best of her. Inside the trio of Hellsing leaders were silent as they watched the distraught vampire leave.

"I hope Alucard knows what the hell he is doing," Integra summed up the feelings of them all.

---

At the London Central Postal Office a letter bearing the royal insignia arrived. An additional inscription announced it was important and the address stated it was for one Integral Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Organisation. Instantly it was placed in a special sealed section of the sorting facility that would ensure it was delivered un-tampered with the next morning.

---

Two squads of the SAS woke with terrible hangovers late in the morning. One of them, a man named Jeremy, woke to find a piece of paper obscuring his view. Painfully bright light filtered through it and set his eyes on fire. Groaning, his mouth feeling like the inside of a drain not rinsed for at least a decade, he forced himself to get up. However within the next minute he was back on his knees expelling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Dragging himself along the hallway he slipped on a stray pile of papers and found himself nose-down on the one that had accompanied his sleep. Peeling it from his face he noticed it contained a carbon-copy of his signature and a lot of fine print. Carefully he opened one eye fully, trying to gain enough sight to read the text but limit the pain. The writing stated in very official tones that he had signed up for a recruitment exam for the Hellsing Organisation. It also forbade him from revealing how he had entered their recruitment program, not that he could remember anyway. Thinking of Hellsing made him think of the SAS and the fact he was probably disgustingly late for work. Groaning, he looked down and the next line of the fine print caught his eye.

"From this moment on the above signed has resigned from the SAS and been transferred to the Hellsing Organisation's services."

Jeremy didn't quite trust his eyes, hung-over as they were. He had resigned from the SAS? Re-reading the line made no difference, it said he no longer belonged to the SAS and was now contracted to Hellsing. He opened both eyes wide with shock, unfortunately letting in a horrible amount of light. Moaning he closed his eyes and let his pulsating head fall into his hands. As unhappy with his resignation as he was, it seemed more bearable than turning up for work that day.

---

Seras Victoria, one of the Hellsing Organisation's resident vampires, sat in the passenger of the large khaki army-model Hellsing van. David Caulfield, acting commander, was seated beside her and was driving through the busy London streets. Overhead clouds stretched in intricate silk patterns across the sky, ice dotting their fringes. Turning right the Hellsing van entered a secure compound bordered by barbed wire and marked with the SAS insignia. As of yet the SAS had not heard of their unwilling help given to Hellsing, and so were happy to lend one of their training facilities to Sir Integra as a peace offering. Integra herself had no qualms.

The van halted far into the compound and Seras jumped out to open the back doors. The new recruits from the police and those that had survived filed out in twos, each carrying various guns and spare ammunition. Once they had formed themselves into lines Caulfield strode up, the soldiers saluted.

"Right," he said, his voice gruff and business-like, "For most of you this is your first training mission. The aim is to secure this building" he indicated the massive concrete structure on his left, "and destroy and inhuman forces that occupy it. The dummies will be those of ghouls and FREAK vampires, such as those you trained with during your recruitment exam. All day you have practiced shooting for the heart and I want shots to nowhere else. There may be some light from the moon tonight as the weather station says the clouds should clear, which will make it easier to see. However don't expect it to be so on every mission. We also have Special Officer Seras Victoria to help us tonight to make it as realistic as possible, and she will lead the main searching squad. However we won't always have her either, and on occasion it will be necessary to work around her. Miss Victoria?" the commander looked at her expectantly.

"Er, yes" Seras panicked, "But I will be around most of the time!" she grinned sheepishly. They had planned to tell the new recruits she was a vampire but somehow she couldn't. She had really meant to, but then she had seen Hugh standing in the front row and all her resolve had left her. Caulfield glared at her, obviously irate that she had not followed the plan and had broken the mood he was trying to establish. If the recruits were to perform properly they had to take training seriously. A sharp jerk of his hand started the mission and he turned away from the vampire. With a sigh Seras beckoned her search team, that of four, including Hugh Johnson, and lead them into the building.

As Seras ran up the main stairwell, the four soldiers behind her, her transmitter radio crackled.

"Unit Four reporting, first target has been sighted on the fire-exit stairs. Engaging now," the sound of gunfire exploded through the speakers along with several shouts.

"Turn your radio off, idiot!" Caulfield retorted sharply, "The sound of gunfire through it not only alerts other targets where our other units are, it distracts them as they can not hear the enemy. In addition to this, these radios are a one-way system. While I can talk to you when you have your radio on, no other units may contact me. The more time you take up the less information they get!"

The transmitter went to static and then silence.

"Right, let's continue," Seras ordered her men. Creeping further up the stairwell they reached the first floor. Turning so they formed a semi-circle with guns pointed outwards they advanced slowly. Movement by one of the doorways caught a new recruit's eye. Motioning silently to the others he advanced slowly. A low moan came from the shadows beyond the doorway and a ghoul dummy came into view as the moon slid its ethereal fingers from around the clouds and into the window. Calmly the man aimed and for the heart and fired. The shot missed to the right and he fired again. This time it missed to the left. Silently Hugh slid up behind him and executed a shot directly on target. The dummy fell back.

"Target silenced on the first floor," he radioed to Caulfield.

"Roger," the commander radioed back.

The other recruit looked sheepish.

"Never mind," Seras told him, "Next time perhaps," she grinned sheepishly again, "When I started out with Hellsing I wasn't very good either."

The recruits looked bemused; failure was not taken lightly where they had been before. Inwardly Seras cursed herself for her falter, Hellsing was not supposed to seem lax on discipline, and decided that they should just continue on as if nothing had happened.

Carefully they crept to the second floor. After a thorough inspection the vampire deemed it deserted. As they searched the third level they found that section was also deserted. Seras thought this slightly strange as it was a training mission that was supposed to contain a lot of action, but didn't ponder it for long.

Peering through a fourth-floor doorway boarded by coagulating shadows the vampire was confronted by a dark mirror that ran the length and width of the room. Silent and eerie, stray beams of moonlight entered the room to skitter over the mirror's reflective surface. Delicately the vampire entered the room and behind her filed the recruits. Indistinct reflections of shadows followed the recruits as they carefully searched the room, but none attached itself to Seras. Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced their silent world from below. It was quickly followed by shouted curses and loud hammerings of gunfire. Everyone in the room froze, silently waiting for it to finish. But the noise went on, and was punctuated by yet more screams. Seras was slightly unnerved, this was not normal for training missions, and a small drop of cold sweat seemed to run down her neck. The recruits shouldn't be screaming at dummy ghouls or vampires, however lifelike, they had fought them during their recruitment process.

"Would you like me to take a look?" Hugh asked her. Seras nodded gratefully, he would be competent enough to sort it out. He nodded, and with the quick flash of a smile, left. 'They are only police recruits' the vampire thought to herself, 'And this is a SAS training facility, it would be normal if they had some trouble.' She conveniently forgot Hugh had been with the police too. Quickly she motioned the other recruits to search the rest of the floor. Taking one last look around, she turned and was just about to walk through the door when she noticed a flash of metal in the long mirror. Turning abruptly she examined the mirror, but whatever it was seemed to have gone. Nervously she examined the corner where the flash would have come from, but there was nothing except dusty concrete. Gently patting it with her foot she hesitantly leaned against the wall. A strange sensation of airiness entered her body, as if mist had seeped into all the cavities on her body and gently expanded them. Slowly it pushed out, tingling like flat lemonade. Then she felt a sudden pressure, as if she had been thrown against a wall and all the air had been forced from her body. Every air cavity in her body contracted and the vampire felt like a wizened apple left in the sun for over a week. Trying to gasp, but unable to, Seras started to panic, her brain not yet used to the fact she was dead and no longer had any need of air. But suddenly the air and mist rushed back in, like the first breath after having been winded. Falling to her knees the vampire forced herself to remain calm as air flowed gently back into her, filling the air cavities again with its light caress. Trying to stop her limbs from shaking she slowly got up and looked around her. All the walls had shifted, where as she had been in a corner before, she was now in a corridor. Panicking she turned and ran down it until she hit something large and soft. Again she felt all the air leave her as she crashed to the hard concrete floor. In front of her she heard a groan and a similar soft thumb as whatever it was also fell to the floor. Instantly she was on her feet, loading her Halconnen Cannon and pointing it at the sprawled figure in front of her. It groaned again, and then yelped when it saw the huge cannon.

"Officer Seras Victoria?" it said, the voice male and unsure.

Seras blinked, the cannon slipping slightly down her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Oh good," the man wheezed, trying to get the breath he needed for life back, "I thought you were a ghoul, or something like that."

Seras looked puzzled, "Who are you?"

"New recruit Barringthwaite," he answered. Seras' head started to spin, has she really not left the SAS training compound? Puzzled she ran the other way down the corridor and found herself by the stairs that had led them up to the fourth floor.

"You did ask us to search the rest of the floor, didn't you, sir?" Barringthwaite asked her, still sounding unsure, but less unsteady.

"Yes, yes" Seras answered, distracted. On her left was the entrance to the room with the mirror. Unsure, she entered it with reservation. The mirror was blank. Nothing reflected in its depths, as if nothing ever had. Still trembling Seras walked over to the corner she had investigated before. There was nothing. A pile of dust she had disturbed earlier; and then nothing. Reaching out one pale hand she tapped gently on the wall to her right, the echo smothered by the smallness of the room. It seemed solid enough. Suddenly the echo of a knock hit the vampire, shocked she jerked back from the wall.

"Officer Seras?" came a thin and distant version of Barringthwaite's voice.

"Y…yes?" the vampire stuttered.

"The room with the mirror must be on the other side of this corridor. The one where we ran into each other."

"Oh," realisation dawned, "It was your knock then?"

"Yes."

"But then how did I get from here to there?" Seras mused to herself. The wall felt solid under her fingertips. Absently tracing a pattern along it her fingers found a hole. Curious the vampire looked up, but there wasn't a hole, her fingers were half through the wall! Muffling a scream with her other hand Seras snatched her fingers back from the wall. Shaking violently she half-collapsed against the other wall. With a yelp she realised that this one could dissolve behind her too and jumped back onto her feet. But the wall stayed as it was and when Seras touched it there were no "holes". Dredging up whatever courage she had left, the Hellsing officer walked over to the wall with the "hole" and gently touched it. This time it was as solid as concrete should be. Frowning Seras ran her hands over the whole length of it, but if there had been anything before there wasn't now. She heard the step of a boot behind her and whirled to find Barrringthwaite's large frame behind her, a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything ok, Officer?"

"Err, yes," Seras replied, "Has the floor been thoroughly searched?"

"Yes, Officer" Barringthwaite replied.

"Right," Seras' voice had the timber of command in it again, "The last floor to search is the roof. Everyone is to gather at the ladder that leads there and we will proceed."

"Very good, sir" Barringthwaite saluted and ran off to deliver the orders.

---

The ladder that led to the roof was of a slimy and rickety metal that grated alarmingly at the top. Hellsing vampire Seras Victoria led her team recently reduced to four up it with an increased confidence, the time it had taken Barringthwaite to deliver her orders had given her a chance to remember that she was the leader, and had to inspire the new recruits to follow her as such. Finally she gained the safety of the concrete roof and looked back, this new confidence deflating. The top of the ladder had almost rusted off the restraints and one upright was bouncing with every step the recruits made. She shuddered, trying not to remember that she had just taken it. Dead or not, some things were just plain dangerous.

Crouching behind a concrete heating system Seras waited until the other three soldiers had emerged. Above her the moon cast a waning light on the small patch of roof visible by the heating system. The small splashes made this world into shades of grey rather than the harsh white lines and shadow blotches of below. Eventually the others had joined her, and signalling silence they peered from behind the unit in order to see the whole length of the roof. Gasping Seras realised it was full of ghouls! Wrenching herself back the vampire hastily wiped her face, just because she was dead didn't meant she did not feel like sweating.

"It that, normal?" one of the men asked.

"Umm, yes," Seras replied, thinking that spooking them would only make the situation worse, "I want you two," she pointed to Barringthwaite and the recruit next to him, "To shoot from that side of the unit, while we shoot from this side. Remember to aim for the heart and whatever you do, don't panic. This is only a training exercise after all" she smiled, but it felt weak even to her. The recruits decided not to question her further; it seemed easier to believe that everything was as it should be rather than face the truth. Seras cursed the fact the manhole they had used was too small for her to bring her Halconnen Cannon up. There was no time to force a bigger hole, so she would have to do with a revolver. Fixing in her mind what Hugh had taught her at the shooting complex, Seras leaned over the top of the heating unit and started shooting the shambling mess of non-humans that had until then not noticed the arrival of Hellsing forces. With her vampire-heightened vision she hit every target dead centre in the heart, but the revolver didn't have the effect the Cannon did. Around her the recruits started shooting as well, ghouls turning into ash all around them. But still the mass of ghouls moved closer, the roof was a large area and Seras estimated there must be several hundred. Glancing down at the soldiers she realised they were coping with the, unexpected difficulty, well. Not well enough for her to fetch her Halconnen Cannon, but perhaps well enough for her to radio Caulfield for help. The Hellsing officer motioned to the recruits she was going to use the radio, they nodded, the hot blaze of guns never ceasing.

"Unit One to Commander, Unit One to Commander," the vampire had slunk partway down the ladder so that she could hear over the gunfire, something that had seemed downright dangerous a few minutes ago paled into comparison with what was now going on.

"Come in, Unit One," Caulfield's crackled voice came through.

"We have been ambushed by ghouls on the roof. Real ones this time."

"Shit!" Caulfield swore, "I haven't heard anything from the other units since Unit Four's report, at the beginning of the mission. I was hoping they had forgot, or weren't bothering as this was supposed to be a training mission. But if there are real ghouls about…" he paused, and there was silence, then crackling came through again, "How many men have you got?"

"Three," Seras replied, "I sent one to check on the other units." On the ground Caulfield paced by the Hellsing van, someone was tampering with the mission, that was obvious.

"I'll radio Hellsing HQ," Caulfield's voice came through Seras' radio again, "Get Walter to bring the helicopter and attempt a rescue. Once we regroup everyone we will know how many we still have. Then we can devise a plan with which to defeat this ghoul army."

"Roger," Seras ended the call and carefully hauled herself onto the roof again. She screamed when she saw what had happened in her absence, the heating unit had been overrun and she was now wading in ghouls! Desperately she called the names of the recruits, but she could hear no answer. The undead humans were closing around her, numb grey fingers reaching for her clothes, hair, gun. The scent of decay assaulted her nose, its sickening sweetness making even the vampire choke.

-Master!- she cried in her mind. There was no answer, -Master!- she tried again. No answer. She could feel nothing of his presence, physical or mental. She remembered their last conversation.

_"You need to stop relying on my power to save you from every situation," he had been sprawled on a chair in the dungeons, a half-drunk bag of medical blood on the table before him._

_"I know," Seras replied, eyes downcast, looking at boots that needed polishing._

_Alucard moved so he was leaning his chin on the hand propped up by the table. Gold glasses slid down his nose to reveal his red stare, black hair falling to frame it, "I may be your master but I will not always come to your aid. You are a vampire. An individual hunter," his voice was low and soft, "By relying on me you are undermining your own powers and stifling any opportunity to gain additional ones."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_Alucard nodded, and hooded his red gaze, seeming to fall asleep._

-Master!- Seras called again, desperately, knowing that he would never answer, -Master this is an emergency!- Nothing. Seras was totally alone. The ghouls had almost brought the vampire to her knees. Using her police hand-to-hand fighting skills Seras pushed them off her. Grabbing a baton from her belt she used it to pierce the hearts of the ghouls around her; but there were too many. Fighting with the desperation of being alone, the vampire gradually made her way to the heating unit, hoping for something to guard her back. Just as she reached it she saw the recruits. Huddled together two were holding onto each other for dear life, Barringthwaite torn limb from limb at their feet.

"This is not normal!" one of them screamed to Seras.

Hastily dispatching another ghoul the Hellsing officer looked down at him, "I know," her voice was soft with resigned sadness, "I'm sorry, but we have to fight anyway."

The men continued to look terrified.

"Walter is on his way to attempt a rescue mission," the recruits were still frozen. This kind of situation was hard to train for, and they hadn't even had started that training yet. Pressing her almost empty revolver into one of the recruits' hands she tried a different tactic, "Shoot you idiots! Do you want to be ripped to shreds as well!"

That worked and the men pulled themselves together enough to recover scattered weapons and ammunition. Seras grabbed her revolver back and started to use it in conjunction with the baton.

At her side the radio crackled into life again and Caulfield's voice, tainted by distance and the transmission, could just be heard over the gunfire.

"Seras! Seras! Come in, Seras!"

"I'm here Caulfield," she yelled back, "And we need help NOW! One is dead and we're running out of ammunition."

"I can't get through to Walter," the commander yelled back, "He isn't answering. You'll just have to hold on. I'm going to gather everyone who is left and then we'll try and storm the roof, but it may take a while. Just try to keep everyone alive!"

A ghoul grabbed the vampire by the hair, rudely jerking her back to reality. With a yell she stabbed it viciously through the heart. A scream behind her made he spin around. A ghoul had one of the men trapped and another ghoul was advancing behind him. The other was desperately trying to shake off a ghoul that had him by the arm and was ripping into his flesh with glee. The vampire was flooded with all the fear and doubt she had felt over the last few hours and watched it turn to a white hot rage. How dare someone play with Hellsing like a cat toys with its prey? How dare they interfere and undermine her authority as a leader? She was a vampire, damn it, and no-one was going to play her for a fool, then get away unscathed!

Bloodlust brightened her eyes and she bared her fangs, a crooked smile stretching itself across her face. Lunging at the ghoul that held the recruit's arm she ripped it to shreds with her bare hands, before turning and doing the same to the one behind it. The recruits screamed: their leader had just turned into a monster! Terrified they ran and clawed their way down the manhole. Seras, too caught up in her hunt, didn't notice.

---

Panting, shaking and bleeding from a variety of wounds the two soldiers finally made it back to the Hellsing van. So far twelve other recruits had escaped to stand, exhausted, behind their commander.

"She's gone crazy, Sir!" one of the men spluttered.

"Who?" Caulfield demanded, worried.

"Officer Seras, Sir."

Caulfield swore, he did not know how to deal with psychotic vampires high on the taste of blood, let alone a sea of ghouls in what was supposed to be a secret training mission. Hurriedly he flicked switches in his radio, trying to get through to the Hellsing Mansion, "Walter!" he yelled, "Walter we need you and Alucard here now!" But there was no answer, the radio just spitting static back into his face. He threw it at the building in anger and desperation, where were they!

---

On the roof Seras Victoria, fangs dipped in the cold midnight air and hot blood continued her rampage as befitted one who was turned by, arguably, the most powerful vampire the world had ever feared. Daughter of the shadows she dispatched any of the ghouls that dared challenge her. Delighted she laughed insanely at the inferior beings that had been so stupid to choose to confront her. With no Walter to bring her to her senses or Alucard to take half the attackers Seras reigned supreme; power filling her body in an intoxicating wave. The night belonged to her, and she would damn all those to Hell who wanted to contest it.


End file.
